Holding Cell
by talazen-McCooper
Summary: AU...sorta. The Summoners were an elite group of fighters who fought against the threats of the Baroness's Empire.They were strong,cold and unyielding.But what happened when one Summoner and one Pirate are in an interrogation room alone? Quite a bit OOC but i think it worked out well. Reviews of all kind are appreciated.


"I'm going to ask you this once more: where is your leader?"

"I don't know," Vriska said for what seemed like the twentieth time.

Tavros paced in front of her. His long black jacket flowed behind him, making him look even more threatening. "I know you're lying to me. Your associates are in the other room telling my colleagues what they need to know. Why can't you do the same?"

"Because I don't know anything," she said.

"That's too bad for you then," he said. "I reckon you'll be the only one who won't find salvation when–"

"Salvation?" Vriska asked. "How long have you been a Summoner? Do you honestly think that a person like me cares about salvation? Do you truly believe that if you growl deeply and puff out your scrawny little chest that I'll talk?" She chuckled softly and shook her head. "My dear, I have seen and done things that you couldn't imagine in your worst nightmares; so if you think that you or this cell is worse than that, then you're even thicker then you look."

She examined the dusty and dank room around her. She was in a cell with grey walls, a heavy metal door, and no windows, which partially explained the stale smell in the air. The only things inside were the small dirty cot she was sitting on, a tiny wooden desk, and a wooden chair behind it. In truth, the room was rather frightening, but it was one that she had been in many times. It was familiar.

Tavros stopped pacing and walked up to her. He put his hands on his knees and bent down so they were at eye level. "Are you insulting me or is this your clever way of telling me that you won't give me what I want?" His voice was low and thick with fierceness but she wasn't afraid.

To show him how unintimidated she was, Vriska leaned forward so their faces were closer together. "Neither," she said. "I'm simply stating that you don't frighten me, and I'm not stupid enough to believe that my associates are saying anything to your people. I don't know who the man in question is and neither does anyone else you locked up tonight. So, I don't understand how any of us can tell you where he is." She put a finger to her chin and pretended to be puzzled. "Hmm, that's interesting. Your lot is supposed to be the Baroness's finest yet you can't even manage to put two and two together. The safety of her empire is surely in good hands in now."

Tavros blushed and pursed his lips. He walked back a few steps and unbuttoned his jacket. Underneath it, she saw that he was wearing black trousers and a black muscle shirt. Vriska quietly let out an unsteady breath,The boy was young but he obviously knew how to take care of himself. She looked back to his face,trying not to seem as interested in his body as she truly was. "You know, it's a real shame that it had to come to this," he said,draping his jacket over the chair. "I've always considered myself to be a fairly reasonable guy. I do what I can to bring people to justice without taking things too far."

"I-is this your way of threatening me?" she asked. Already she could feel some of her command dissolving, but she needed to push was Vriska and control was what she was good at.

Tavros lifted the chair and placed it in front of her. He sat in it, resting his elbows on his knees. "No, I'm not threatening you. I'm merely informing you that some guys in my position would do anything they could to get information out of you. I used to think that there was a limit to how far Summoners should be allowed to push someone, but pirates like you don't seem to know about limits. Am I right?"

Vriska raised an knew that his calm yet intimidating demeanor had years of experience behind it was more then most men his age "It's not that I don't know what limits are," she eventually said. "I just don't care about them."

Tavros nodded. "I figured you'd say something like that. I have a response too."

"Oh?" she asked playfully. "What's that?"

Barely a heartbeat later, Tavros shot out of his chair and kicked it back; he pounced on her, pushing her onto her back, holding her wrists above her head and took a measure of rope out of his pocket. He swiftly bound her wrists to the metal posts of the cot and straddled her hips before laying his wand on the floor. Vriska squirmed her lower half, but her legs were crushed under his weight. She attempted to yank her hands free but the ropes held her in place. She looked at Tavros to find him gazing at her with this deep brown eyes,his face set like was heavy and their positions reminded her of the dozens of times she had done this course,whoever was under her usually met a very unlucky end...

"W-what?" she asked, trying to regain her thoughts. "You think a bit of rope will get me to talk, huh? You think you being on top of me scares me?" Her words seemed to break Tavros out of whatever trance he was in. He suddenly grinned and bent down. He put his hands on either side of her head and she bit back the gasp that threatened her throat. She could feel his hardness through his trousers and it almost made her want to laugh.

Tavros got so close to her face that she could feel his breath on her lips. They looked soft and looked delicious. "I don't think any of this scares you," he said. "In fact, I reckon you like it." He rubbed his pointed finger over her mouth causing Vriska to curl her toes. His finger made her lips tingle and the sensation was traveling to other parts of her body. "You've got nice lips," he whispered, moving his finger away.

She didn't know what he was trying to get out of her with his comment, so she decided to play hard to get. That was another thing she was good at. "A compliment? Is that a part of your job description?"

He smirked and shrugged. "My job description states that I am to do whatever's necessary in order to gain the truth. If that means complimenting you then I will."

He started tracing her mouth again, but his finger wedged between her lips and touched her teeth. She opened her mouth and Tavros slipped his finger in,carefully avoiding her sharp fangs. He tasted as good as he look and she couldn't help the moan that escaped her as she closed her eyes and sucked his finger. He slowly pumped it in and out of her mouth, but then pushed it so far that she arched her neck and gagged a little. She opened her eyes and his were glued to hers. He raised his eyebrow and wiggled his finger deeply down her throat. She arched her neck more and opened her mouth as wide as she could. She retched again and he pulled his finger out. She coughed and swallowed the saliva.

When she felt okay, she once again looked at him to find him still looking at her. They simply stared at each other and Vriska didn't know what to do. She was tied up in a holding cell, deeply within the Summoner's HQ, but all she cared about was the intense look in Tavros's eyes that was making her heart beat ten times faster.

Tavros put the tip of his now wet finger to his lips and sucked it. "It's a shame that you are who you are. I can think of a lot of brilliant uses for that mouth of yours."

Vriska felt a blush of her own crawl onto her pale face. That cocky little asshole! She popped her hips and made an effort to get out of her she got out of these binds she'd show him exactly what she could do with her mouth, but she couldn't. She was his prisoner and everything was in his hands. She had to do something to tip things in her favor. "What - you think because I'm wicked that I can't suck dick?" Tavros closed his eyes for a moment. He even pushed his hips against her. Her mouth was one of her greatest weapons and she wasn't above using that fact to gain control.

"No," he said in a husky voice. He put his hand to her face and caressed his thumb over her mouth. "I'm sure you suck dick just fine. Because you're wicked I'm assuming that you'll bite my dick off the moment I put it in your mouth."

His comment was so cheeky and amusing that she couldn't help but laugh. Tavros laughed a bit as well. "I'm heinous, not a cannibal," she said. "If you think that giving me a brutal, yet I'm sure thorough, throat massage will get me talk then you're free to try it. I may be the one bound but I can feel how badly you want to see what my mouth is good for."

He blushed even harder and put his forehead against hers. "Your offer is tempting but I don't trust you or your mouth. I do trust mine though." He then kissed her and, without thinking, she kissed him back. She knew this wasn't for their roles in life nor there places on the Hemospectrum, but he tasted so just wanted a little indulgence,that was all. However, before she could even move her tongue, he pulled away. He was rather out of breath but so was she.

She wanted to feel his mouth again, and she had to think of something to get him back to her. "S-see?" she said. "I didn't bite anything off."

He made an expression that told her that he wanted to kiss her again, but she knew that he wouldn't be , this boy looked like he liked to play with precision. "You think that proves anything?" he asked. "No, we'll just go with my mouth." He kissed her cheek and licked her jaw line before kissing down to her neck. He sucked on the skin and bit it very hard. Vriska flinched and tugged on her ropes. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair or press his mouth more into her neck, but her hands were helplessly above her head. The more she yanked, the more the ropes seemed to did she hate being tied down.

"Untie me," she said.

"Can't do that," he mumbled as he licked the length of her neck.

She whimpered and pulled her arms so hard that the robes burned her skin. "Then only untie one of my wrists."

He moved away and frowned at her. "Didn't you hear me? I said no." He pulled on a lock of her hair. "Don't let what I'm doing fool you. You're still my detainee and you're still not getting out of this room until you tell me what I want." He sat up on her and stroked his chin. "Maybe you're hiding him."

She kicked her feet and sucked in air. He was heavy and it didn't help that her middle was becoming tender. The pressure against her felt good and was only increasing her stimulation. "Where would I possibly be hiding him?" she asked sharply. "Your people took everything when you found us."

"We let you keep this though," he said, pointing to her long blue coat. "Maybe he's under here?" He ran his finger down the center of her coat before basically ripping it open. A few buttons popped off and he hastily unfastened the rest. She yelped as he exposed her body that was only covered by her blue panties and bra. Tavros's eyes widened and she bit her lip. She hadn't let anyone see what she was wearing when they lead her inside,the men who caught her already got a good glimpse and got a few broken fingers because of it was a blessing had been caught off guard which would give her more time to regain her composure,

"What…what are you doing with only this on?" he asked. His voice was void of all its coolness and she assumed that he was genuinely asking her. He had the same tone and expression the men had when they attacked her ship and barged into her sleeping quarters.

She relaxed a little and loved that, even tied up and half naked, she was in control. "You weren't present when your people found me and my crew but I was actually sleeping. What I'm wearing is a lot more than what I usually wear to sleep." She poked her chest out and licked her lips. "Why?"

Tavros merely stared at her in shock for several seconds before he slowly snapped back to his senses. He put his hands on her upper arms and ogled her body. It made her hot and vaguely disoriented. "It's curious is all," he said. "I reckon my partners are a lot more courteous than I would've been."

"You would've brought me here naked?" she asked.

"No. I'd let you keep the coat," he said with a grin.

Vriska rolled her eyes and laughed again. "You're a strange Summoner. You're supposed to be intimidating me into confessing but all you're doing is flirting with me and making me laugh. You're either a rookie or you're desperate for female attention."

"Why do you assume that this isn't a part of my plan?" Tavros cracked his knuckles and rubbed his hands together. "Maybe I want to make you feel comfortable before I do what's necessary to get you to talk."

"Like what?" she asked. She tried her best to seem uninterested but her insides were twisting in anticipation. She hated not hated submission.

"Why would I tell you? I don't owe you anything and I don't trust you. The only thing I can trust in this room is my word and I reckon my mouth. My hands too…possibly." Tavros moved his hands from her arms to her chest. He traced the plush of her chest causing her to shake. He ran his soft fingers over her breasts, rubbing her nipples through her bra and making them stiff. She whimpered and jerked, yanking on the ropes. "Are these real?" he suddenly asked.

Vriska immediately stopped jerking. Her face flushing bright blue as her fists clenched under the tension of the dare he!The question was outrageous and had no place in their situation – or anywhere for that matter!"I beg your pardon!?"

Tavros looked as if he was holding back a nervous smile. "One of my best friends told me that some girls have fake breasts. Are these fake?"

She gaped at him and moved her arm to hit him but remembered that she was bound. This guy either wanted to drive her mental or just piss her off. "They most certainly are not fake! Every part of me is one hundred percent authentic. Urgh! You're an ass!"

He let his laugh out and rubbed his neck. "I had a feeling that they were real, but you're still a bit rich for thinking that you have a right to make character judgments. I don't trust you so I can't take your word. I'll have to find out for myself." He bent down and kissed the tops of her bust. He moved the material of her bra over and flicked his fingertips back and forth over her nipples as he licked the place between her breasts. She moaned and jerked and kicked her feet, trying to break free.

"Let me go," she moaned.

He shook his head and brushed his tongue over one of her nipples. She hissed and popped her hips. While he bit, licked, and sucked on one nipple, his fingers pulled, twisted, and pinched the other. His actions stung and made heat push against her pussy that was quickly starting to pulsate and dampen.

He bit one of her nipples while pinching the other exceptionally hard and she cried out. She yanked on the ropes so extremely that the bed shook. "Ow, oh," she whimpered. Her body was at the mercy of Tavros and there was nothing she could do about it. Tavros stopped his assault on her and sat up again. Her flesh was red and a little swollen, and the constant throb made her toes to curl once again.

He wet the tips of his middle fingers and kneaded them into her nipples. She moaned as he helped to dull the pain. He really was strange,easing her pain even if it went against the rules. "Are you starting to remember things?" he asked.

She had no doubt as to what he wanted her answer to be, so she shook her head,just to be a bitch. She moved her torso so he'd stop touching her, but she kept her gaze on him. She wanted to test him and make him push things further. She just how far he would was an energy and confidence she had since she chose her life on the seas and it hadn't worn off yet; Vriska doubted that it ever would. She wanted to use it and see how he'd he be like the other's who shrunk away in fear of her or would he embrace it and break a few rules?

"You're boring me," she said simply.

Tavros crossed his arms over his chest, and, if she weren't mistaken, he seemed rather surprised,maybe unnerved,by her answer. "Oh, then allow me to make things a little more exciting for you." Tavros bent down and kissed her nipples before leaving a trail of saliva and bite marks down her stomach. She shook and gasped as his mouth burned her in ways that she craved. He got to her panties and spread her legs apart. She pulled at her ropes and moaned longingly. "Sorry, I can't untie you," he swiftly said. "What I can do is ask you this: where is your leader?"

Hadn't he figured it out yet? Idiot.

"I don't know!" she groaned. "Give up already."

"Pity," he said. He pulled the material to the side and Vriska gave a choked cry, curving her back off the cot. His tongue licked between her folds and lathered her clit. "Hmm," he said. "This is curious. You tell me that you're wicked but apparently my flirtation and humor has been turning you on this whole time. Maybe you're not as bad as you say."

"And maybe you're not as good as you say," she said.

"I am good. Let you show you," he said. Vriska whimpered and slammed her head back on the cot as his tongue and lips moved all over her. It felt so good and she rocked her hips. She wanted to pull on his hair or play with her own nipples. She was really sick of being tied up.

"L-let me go," she said. Tavros didn't answer her. He began sucking on her nerve and digging his fingernails into her inner thighs. She winced and bucked when his lips pressed tightly around her nerve and he nibbled on it.

"Ow," she cried out. "Please? Please?"

He stopped and looked up at her. "Did you just say 'please'? Are you asking – no, are you begging me for something." He kept his eyes on her as he nibbled on her nerve and teased her with his finger. He rubbed his knuckles against her but didn't stick his finger in.

Vriska whined and wrenched her arms. She was begging but she wasn't supposed was stronger then this. "I…I…let me go!"

He stopped straight away. "Do you really want me to let you go?" Her fury subsided as she studied his face. Something told her that he was truly asking her. He was in control and she was bound, but she also knew that she could stop it all at any had the ability too. She did want to be free from the ropes so she could touch him but she was enjoying him having all the power and controlling her body. She didn't want it to end, but to hell she was going to tell him that.

"Why?" she asked. "Will you actually do it if I ask nicely? Is that a tactic you learned in your training – to give up when someone's nice to you?"

Tavros grinned and his concern disappeared. Shit... "My mistake." He went back to nibbling all over her but his teasing finger finally moved its way into her. Tavros pushed her legs as far apart as he could and she didn't resist his aggression. He sucked on her as he pushed a second finger, a third, and, by curling his fingers, a fourth into her. She winced and gave a throttled holler as the pressure and twinge of pain inflamed her body.

"Oh, y-yes!" she choked out.

Tavros pumped his fingers in and out of her while he ate out her flesh. Vriska sobbed and moaned and yanked her arms, but she finally gave up and gave in to what he was doing. She relaxed and let Tavros fuck her with his mouth and fingers. Her eyes rolled back with each movement he made, and she could feel her lubrication everywhere. While she couldn't keep her mouth shut, Tavros was silent as he pleasured her to perfection. It wouldn't take too much longer before he drove her over edge, and he must've realized it because he started pumping faster. Vriska gripped the bed rails and bit on the collar of her coat.

"Mmm," she moaned. "You're making me cum!" The moment she got the words out, she knew it had been a mistake to tell him. At once, he pulled away from her when she got the last word out, wiping his mouth, then his slicked fingers, on her thighs.

He licked his lips and caught his breath. He was flushed but he looked in control. "I should stop then."

It was her turn to be surprised. From her experience men were always slaves to made him so different? "No, don't," she quickly said, shaking her head.

He straightened her panties neatly over her again and even fixed her bra. What the fuck?! What's with this guy? "I won't give you what you want if you won't give me what I want."

She groaned and kicked him. He was playing well but she was sexually frustrated now. The heat and the pressure were slowly retracting and she didn't want to lose the sensation. "You want what we're doing just as badly. I can tell that you do. You're harder than this cot you have me tied to."

Tavros grabbed himself for a moment. "I'll give you that, but, unlike you, I have the advantage of time. I can do this for as long as I want and then leave for a good wank. You'll be stuck here, pathetically pleading to see me again, but I'll be at home not thinking about you or giving a shit about what you're going through." Tavros's voice was deep and sexy and his words were harsh. He was excellent but she could be too. She knew that she could.

Vriska snickered and moved her foot to his crotch. She pressed her toes into his hard muscle. "I doubt that. If not from the obvious physical evidence then at least from the look in your eyes. I know that whatever you have outside of here isn't much. It can't be because the look in your eyes tells me how badly you want me and how desperately you need to take me."

"I reckon you should get your head checked then," he mumbled.

"No need," she said smoothly. "I know I'm considered manic to society's standards, and I know people even consider me evil, but at least I'm not trying to hide what I really want. You flirt and tease and intimidate and even kiss me because you want something out of me, but I think it's really you wanting me to get something out of you. So, what is it, oh Noble Summoner? What it is that only a wicked pirate like me can get out of someone sweet like you?" Vriska felt dizzy. She wanted him badly,he did something to her. Everything about him seemed to be done so effortlessly,with so much honor and determination and it gave her a high that she couldn't explain.

Tavros gazed at her in a perplexed way. It was the first time since they had started this interrogation that he had ever seemed out of his element. "I…I'm only gonna give you one more chance to tell me where your leader is," he said, shoving her foot away. "Tell me for your own good."

"Ha!" she said mockingly. "I don't believe in good but if you honestly want to know where he is, then maybe you should stick your fingers in me again. He might be hiding somewhere up there." She flushed and so did he.

"Fine," he said. He got off her and walked over to where her hands were bound. He set to working the knots. The ropes instantly loosened and she pulled her arms free. However, as soon as she was unbound, he grabbed her by the waist and lifted her to a standing position. He backed her up against the wall and turned her around so her back was to his stomach. He pressed himself against her and moved her hair to one side so he could kiss her neck.

She tried to wiggle away but she was stuck. "A-another tactic?" she asked as his hands roamed over the front of her body and he sucked on her skin. He didn't answer her. She didn't know what to do with her hands so she placed them against the wall and closed her eyes. The wall was cold and it felt nice against her scorching skin. Tavros's hands moved down to her hips and he moved them around and placed them on her ass. Her coat was still on and she wanted to take it off so she could feel him more directly, but she also didn't want to make him stop touching her. All of a sudden, Tavros lifted up her coat and, before she could ask him what he was up to, he smacked her ass. She yelped in surprise. It didn't hurt very much but it was certainly a suprise.

"This is my tactic," he said, hoarsely, against her ear. Vriska whimpered and clung to the wall as his hand came into contact with her cheeks again and again. The slaps left stinging impressions but they felt incredible at the same time. Tavros was a strong guy,she could tell, and she didn't mind feeling some of his strength used on other men she was dominant and men were under how she liked it. With Tavros, a bit of roughness was okay.

She stuck out her ass a little and moaned. "I knew you had it in you."

He smacked her again. "Shut up and tell me what I need to know."

"I don't know anything," she said. He slapped his hand across both her cheeks and she cried out. She bit her lip and braced herself for his next hit. He slapped her cheeks again, a bit harder this time. "You gonna start talking?"

"We've been talking this whole time," she said,annoyance dripping in her voice. "My God, how did you ever get hired here?"

There was silence then she was forcefully turned around and pushed against the wall. Her head hit it with a painful bang and Tavros clamped his hands against her upper arms. He smashed their faces together and kissed her. He stuck his tongue deep into her mouth and she tried to move her arms but, once again, she was pinned. She kissed him back and went limp as he attacked her mouth. Without warning he yanked her off the wall and backed her up until her legs hit the cot.

She fell on it and he jumped on top of her. She clawed her nails down his arms as he gnawed on her lips. He broke off to her neck and started to bite her skin again. Her hands moved down to his waist and he was so caught up in her neck that he must not have noticed. She took her good fortune and started to unbuckle his belt. He bit her neck harder and ravished her. Her talk must've loosened him up because she finally felt as if he was giving his all to her. She moaned in pleasure and let him have his way with her. It was all she had wanted him to do in the first place.

When he started licking her collarbone, she opened her eyes and looked around the room. She analyzed their situation. The scenario was severe and so were they. But she was creative and she had a hard time believing that in a holding cell they would confine themselves to the cot. She could make this a little more fun. They deserved better. "You're…you're too soft, Noble Summoner," she said. She ruthlessly pushed him off her and started running to the door, but Tavors was faster and more agile. He swiftly grabbed her by the waist and shoved her against the small desk.

"What are you doing?" he demanded breathlessly. "Are you trying to get away from me? I thought you wanted this?" He tugged on his belt that was unfastened to obviously prove his point.

Vriska gave him a cold stare and placed her hands on her hips. "I thought you didn't want this?"

He ran his fingers through his hair and paced. "You're fucking with my head, aren't you?"

"Maybe," she said. "What else do you expect out of someone like me? I'm a detainee, remember?"

He stopped pacing and gave her a look. He walked up to her and pressed himself against her again. She didn't want to shiver but she did. He was hot and sweaty and hard. "You are," he said quietly. He brushed her coat off her shoulders and threw it against the wall. He started kissing her shoulders as she leaned back against the desk. He bit her skin very hard and dug his nails into her arms. She hissed and pushed against him but he wouldn't move. He kissed all over her neck and shoulders while she pushed against him and slapped his skin. She slapped him on the side of the face and he stopped. He flickered his eyes to hers. "Oh, that was lovely. Does that little nip mean that you're ready to talk? Am I getting to you?"

She pushed him away again. "I think I might be getting to you. You seem impatient. I thought you had all day?"

He looked at her in awe and rubbed his neck. "You really never quit, do you?"

She smirked and pulled her bra straps back up. "If I did then I don't think I would be in this room with you right now."

Tavros gave her a once-over and she knew he was taking in every part of her mostly naked body. She wasn't self-conscious in the slightest. He heaved a heavy sigh. "I reckon you are getting to me. I do want you and your mouth. You-you really won't bite my dick off?"

She shook her head and was a little surprised that he had finally given up. "No. I won't do anything you don't want me to do to it."

Tavros nodded and backed up. He sat in the chair and beckoned her with a finger. "Get over here."

Vriska point for her. She slowly walked over to him and got on her knees. She gazed at the bulge in his trousers that was just begging to be sucked on. She started to unzip his fly but he put a hand on top of hers. He brushed her arm away and promptly got on the floor in front of her. "W-what are you doing?" she asked. She attempted to get her arm out of his grasp but he was too strong.

He grinned. "Well, I needed to get you on the floor somehow. I could've just tackled you but I'm a gentleman. I'm also smarter than you are." He chuckled. "You're the easy one." He quickly got on his knees and moved behind her. Vriska put her hands on the floor.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"Amazing, something you don't know?" he asked. He pushed her head forward and she rested it against the seat of the chair. He snatched down her panties and lodged his hand between her legs to spread them. She moaned and shuddered. She had wanted to suck him off but this was way better. The new position was unexpected and more erotic.

"A-aren't you going to ask where my leader is?" she asked. She unexpectedly cried out as his finger moved up the rim of her and tickled the sensitive hole above her pussy.

"Why? Are you gonna tell me?" he asked. All she could do was shake her head as she felt a wet finger prod her and a warm muscle push against her. "Then why should I bother?" She could feel his hand sweep against her as he held himself, and she moved back as she felt the head of him tease her entrance. "There is something I wanna discuss with you though. You asked me what you could get out of me. Well, I can show you. Do you want me to show you?"

She gasped and pushed back again. "Show me…"

A second later he shoved himself into her. Vriska almost lost balance as she whimpered loudly. She was already so raw and wet from all of their foreplay so it only took a few thrusts of his beautiful hardness before she felt the burning pressure again. The cold and hard ground below her hurt her knees and hands, but she didn't care. The sex was too unbelievable for her to want to move. She pushed back into each of his thrusts to encourage him as Tavros's moans and deep gasps spurred her on. He held on to her hips and pushed quickly and roughly. She started to wail and jerk but she tried not to. He had to know that she was close.

"You…okay?" he rasped. She wouldn't risk speaking but she was surprised at his concern...at least she thought it was concern. She merely nodded and pushed against him more. "No, that won't work," he said, giving her another hard thrust. "You're my detainee and I reckon that entitles me to an answer."

"Yes! I'm okay!" she screamed as he pushed deeply into her.

"You cumming then?" he asked.

"Yes," she whined, "but you can't stop."

"I reckon I can," he said. He went even harder and faster but suddenly stopped. She even felt him start to pull out and she couldn't let it end now,she was so close!

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you whatever you want. I'll give you names and locations, just make me cum, please!" she begged. "I-I need you to."

"You need me?" he asked.

"Yes!" she wept, slamming her fist against the floor. "I'll give you everything just finish me. Stay in me." She was almost crying now due to the pressure, the pain, and the heat.

Tavros ran his fingers down her back. "What do I get in return," he asked, "other than names? I can do a lot of things to make you cum that don't require me to fuck you."

She was so lightheaded that her arms started to shake. She didn't know what was going on but she couldn't let him stop. "You…you can fill me up with your goodness," she said. "I won't be a bad girl anymore if you fill me up."

"Fucking hell," he breathed gently. "You'll be good?"

"I'll be your good girl," she purred, pushing against him.

"Fucking fuck," he whispered. "You're brilliant." He was most likely talking about her and not the sex but she was far too gone to bring it up. She only moaned again and he once again mounted her and pushed.

Vriska pushed the chair away and shook her head from side to side as the pressure built inside her. She screamed and let the pressure out. She came hard and she greatly wanted to collapse but Tavros held on to her and kept pushing until he opened up and smothered her insides. He groaned noisily and about crumpled on top of her. Tavros moved a little to his side and held on to her tightly as they came together. Vriska breathed erratically and her head pounded. The freezing floor against her piping skin made her shiver.

Tavros kissed the top of her head and pulled out of her; she felt even colder without his body against her. They lay still for several minutes to let their minds and bodies calm down. He eventually moved away and pulled his trousers up but she couldn't move. Her knees and nipples were sore, she had a headache, her ass cheeks was stinging, and she was exhausted. She was also completely satisfied and spent.

"So...where is your leader?" He was definetly determined,she'd give him she made a pact and she would keep 'd be getting out of here soon enough anyway.

Vriska smirked and slowly lifted herself up,turning to face him. "Your looking at her."

The look on his face was priceless and it was just what she he stood there,frozen in his own shock,she quickly pulled up her undergarments and grabbed her coat. With no warning she tackled him,pinning his squirming form underneath was familiar.

She took his wrists in one of her hands and leaned her face to his ear.

"Next time,i get to be on top."

She arubtly leapt from him,the key she had swiped from his pocket in her hand. Tavros jumped and started to follow after her but she was already door swung wide open as she sped down the hallway,the sounds of alarms could be heard accompanied by the yelling of Summoner' to find her ship.

Tavros leaned his head against the wall,his face flushed brown and his heartbeat panted as the lasting voices of the HQ members returned back to their was useless to try and stop her had already gotten out of here dozen's of times and had nearly killed an entire one was stupid enough to chase her they find her again and ambush her when her guard was lowered.

Tavros sighed as his face calmed and his thoughts looked around the dingy cell and walked to the turned over the seat back,he grabbed his Jacket and slipped it silently walked out of the room,turning off the steps were barely heard over the siren that continued to ring but his thoughts were loud and clear.

Next tiem,she wouldn't get away.


End file.
